


Spoken Devotions

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different names for the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Devotions

_“I remain at your side.”_

Less of a statement and more of a promise. He speaks with such certainly, such intensity, Hawke is thrown for a moment. They hadn’t been sure Fenris would be the same after their night together—worried their friendship itself would dissolve under the weight of unresolved feelings.

They’re quite pleased to be wrong.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” they reply finally, merry as ever, and Fenris gives a short nod before looking forward again.

 

_“I enjoy following you.”_

The words come out thick, almost surly, and Hawke stumbles over the tree roots in their path. They toss a glance over their shoulder and find the barest hint of a smirk on the elf’s face. He knows exactly what he’s done.

It was hardly the response to ‘Hope you all don’t mind another trip into the forboding wilderness!’ they’d been expecting from Fenris. They expect a sigh or some smart comment about the scenery.

It takes a moment for them to recover, cheeks uncharacteristically warm, but eventually they say, “Well, at least someone does!”

Varric laughs and nudges the elf’s side. Hawke sneaks another peek over their shoulder just in time to catch Fenris truly smirking. Damn him.

 

_“I am yours.”_

Hawke swallows hard, feeling their face burning, and stares at Fenris. The elf looks back, the passion of his gaze matching that of his words, and smiles—just faintly.

They’d been expecting some quip when they’d asked 'You’re with me, right Fenris?’ A simple, joking comment when trying to gather enough people to crawl through that damned Bone Pit again and this is how he counters.

Beside him, Isabela raises her hand.

“I’ll come along,” she says, “just to see where this is going.”

Hawke clears their throat roughly and looks at Fenris once more, the elf still smiling like a cat with a canary, and says, “Well, that’s two. Any more takers before I start a draft?”

 

_“You frightened me.”_

Hawke blinks, realizes who Fenris is clearly speaking to, and glances over their shoulder at him.

“Me?”

Fenris furrows his brow at them, “Before we found you, there was a moment when I… Don’t do that again.”

He looks almost wounded, still sick from worry, and Hawke feels a little guilty for being the cause of it. Still, it’s nice to be so cared about.

“I’ll do my best.” they say cheerily.

Fenris nods and takes a few quicker strides than usual to bring himself up next to them as they walk. He says nothing else on the matter but he makes a point to stay as close to Hawke’s side as possible for the rest of the evening.

 

_“I just… am pleased. To see you. That’s all.”_

For once, Fenris is the one fumbling for words. Hawke hadn’t even realized the intent of them until Anders started chuckling behind them.

Well, it was nice to not be the only one for once.

“It’s nice to see you too, Fenris.” they reply smoothly, making a point to give the elf’s form a long look before turning their attention back to the taint-stinking hall ahead of them, “Very nice.”

Fenris makes a soft, dismissive noise and looks off ahead of the group but, Hawke notes, the tips of his ears go a lovely shade of red.

 

_“I love you.”_

Fenris’ voice breaks when he says this. Gone, completely, is the underlying sass of his usual words of devotion. He’s raw and emotional. It’s something no one else is allowed to see. Hawke can count the number of times he’s said this particular phrase on one hand. It’s rare, something almost sacred, and they’re left unsure of what to say.

“Don’t leave me alone in this world.”

Hawke looks at him, heart in their throat, and reaches out. He all but collapses into their arms, gripping them as tightly as he can, and buries his face in their shoulder.

“I won’t.” they reply finally, hands running up and down his back, “I promise.”

 

_“Festis bei umo canavarum.”_

He hisses this more than says it, swiftly reaching out and grabbing Hawke—dragging them into a heated kiss. They lean into him, savoring the intimacy after months apart, and don’t even care that the inhabitants of Weisshaupt around them are probably staring.

When Fenris pulls away, eyes meeting Hawke’s with still burning intensity, they let out a weak laugh.

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“You will be the death of me.” he replies, pulling them into a tight embrace.

Hawke smiles against his neck and murmurs “I certainly hope not.”


End file.
